The Man Named Oni
by Cheta
Summary: Halloween is coming up and Kagome's friends want to meet her 'guy'. Inuyasha over hears about the Halloween party and Kagome invites him and the others. What happens when everyone gets together? You gotta read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This was just a spur of the moment idea that I got while talking to a friend of mine. I hope you all enjoy.

The Man Named Oni 

By: Cheta

10/27/04 9:55:26 PM

Chapter 1

The day started off as beautiful as always. The sky was blue and crystal clear. Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to a new morning. She had come home the previous night from the Feudal Era after nearly a week of chasing demons with jewel shards. Just the thought of being at home in her own bed brought a smile to Kagome's face.

Kagome had waist long jet-black hair and black eyes. A thin, athletic body and a great mind, even if she didn't do perfect in school. She was your average fifteen-year-old high school girl that was until one day when she fell through the ancient well at her grandfather's temple she lived at. It was her fifteenth birthday when she went into the small building with the well in search of the family cat, when a giant centipede demon grabbed her and took her back 500 years in history.

"Kagome," called her mother from down stairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay," called Kagome as she laid there in bed.

Kagome climbed out of bed and quickly changed into her school uniform. She lived with her mother, little bother, and grandfather. Oh and of course the family cat, Buyo. As she started down the stairs, her little brother, Souta, came flying around the corner after the cat.

"Souta, time for breakfast," said their mother. "Will you please go get your grandfather?"

"Yes, mom," said Souta. "Hi, Kagome. How was the Feudal Era?"

"Fine," Kagome said with a smile as she entered the kitchen. "Morning."

"Good morning, dear," said her mother. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did," said Kagome. "I needed it too."

"Are you going back today?" asked her mother putting a plate in front of her daughter.

"No, not until tonight," Kagome said. "I have to take so many tests today."

"You'll do fine, dear, now eat up before it gets cold," said her mother.

"Thanks, mom," said Kagome.

After breakfast, Kagome and Souta grabbed their school supplies and left before they were late for school. As Kagome walked down the street by herself, a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and there stood her three best friends.

"Kagome," they said.

"We're so glad to see you," said one with wavy shoulder black hair.

"How are you feeling?" asked the second one with long black hair.

"Are you sure you should be going to school?" asked the third one with short black hair.

"Hi guys," said Kagome with a smile. "I'm fine."

"We hope so," said the second girl.

"I'm quite sure, Yuka," Kagome said. "How are you three?"

"Eri's got herself a boyfriend," said Yuka. "And Ayume's the same."

"I don't have a boyfriend," said Eri, the first girl. "Mac's just a friend."

"Sure," said Ayume, the third girl. "But how are things with you and your guy."

"We're doing just fine," said Kagome. "You guys should stop worrying so much about me and my guy."

"We better hurry or we'll be late," said Yuka as she looked at her watch.

The girls hurried to school. As they walked through the school gates, someone called out Kagome's name.

"Kagome," called a young man from behind her and her friends.

"Look, Kagome, its Hojo," said Ayume.

Kagome stopped and turned around. There, walking towards her, was Hojo, her crush. Hojo was a tall, athletic young man with black hair and black eyes. His smile was so caring and it made Kagome feel so happy.

"Hi, Kagome," said Hojo as he reached her. "You look well. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great," said Kagome with a big smile. "Plenty of bed rest does wonders."

"I'm glad," Hojo said. "I got this for you."

Hojo handed Kagome a small present. "What is it?" asked Kagome opening the present.

Inside the box was a purple eye pillow. "It's an herbal eye pillow with lavender in it," said Hojo as the first bell rang. "We better get going before we're late."

As Hojo took Kagome's hand, a wave of heat flooded her body as they hurried into the school.

"Have a nice day, Kagome," said Hojo as they went their separate ways.

"You too, Hojo," said Kagome as he disappeared into the crown of people.

"Hurry, Kagome," said Yuka.

"Aah! I'm coming," Kagome said as she ran down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha sat in a tree watching over the bone-eaters well while Shippo and Kirara played in the grass below and Sango talked with Miroku. A soft cool breeze played with the grass and leaves of the trees.

As the air passed under Inuyasha's noise, he caught a familiar scent from his past. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the forest. There, standing beside a large tree, was Kikyo. Kikyo turned and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha sat there until her scent was gone before jumping from his perch.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, a young fox demon.

"I'm going to go see Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly as he jumped into the bone-eaters well.

"Why is he going to go see Kagome?" asked Shippo, walking over to Sango and Miroku. "They didn't have a fight or anything. Did they?"

"No," said Sango. "They were both smiling when Kagome went home."

"Something sure is bugging him," Miroku said. "Well shall we go back to town?"

"Ok," Sango said as she scooped up Kirara.

"Coming, Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Of course," said Shippo as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

As Kagome's grandfather opened the door to the building concealing the bone-eaters well, a hand with claws shot out and grabbed the edge.

"Ah!" yelled Grandpa jumping back. "Who goes there?"

"It's me, old man," said Inuyasha as he pulled himself out of the well.

"Oh it's only you," Grandpa said. "I was about to attack you with talisman. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Kagome," Inuyasha said walking up the stairs.

"I'm afraid she's not here at the moment," said Grandpa. "Please come inside."

"Where is she?" asked Inuyasha as he followed Grandpa to the house.

"She's at school right now, but she'll be back in a couple hours," Grandpa said. "But you are more than welcome to wait for her."

"Which way is this school that she's at?" asked Inuyasha.

Grandpa turned around and looked at the landscape of the city below the temple.

"I don't know," said Grandpa as they entered the house.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Inuyasha.

"I've never been to her school before," Grandpa said. "But her mother knows."

"Grandpa, is that you?" asked Kagome's mother. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Where is Kagome's school?" asked Grandpa.

"Why do you want to know, Grandpa?" asked Kagome's mother as Inuyasha stepped into the school. "Oh, hello, Inuyasha. How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Inuyasha with his nose in the air. "What are you cooking?"

"Pork Dumplings," she said. "Would you like one?"

"Okay," said Inuyasha as she handed him one.

"Oh dear," she said putting one hand to her cheek. "Kagome forgot her lunch."

"I'll take it too her," Inuyasha said taking a bite from his dumpling.

"Oh thank you, dear," she said handing him a white bag. "Let's go outside so that I can show you which way the school is." Inuyasha followed Kagome's mother outside into a warm spring breeze. "Her school is that way," she added pointing away from the temple. "Be careful, Inuyasha."

"I'll be fine," said Inuyasha with a smile as he took off. "Here I come, Kagome."

"How did the tests go, Kagome?" asked Yuka as Kagome left the classroom.

"I did my best," Kagome said. "I'm so happy it's lunch time. Oh no."

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Eri.

"I forgot my lunch at home," said Kagome looking at the ground. "Why me?"

"You've been stressing about these tests," said Ayume. "That's why you forgot your lunch. Don't worry, we'll share with you."

"That's okay," said Kagome as they went outside, "I'll survive."

"We don't mine," Yuka said with a smile. "Let's sit over there in the shade."

"Okay," Kagome, Eri, and Ayume said.

"This must be it," Inuyasha said as he sat in a tree. "They're all wearing the same cloths as Kagome. But where is she?"

A gentle breeze suddenly picked up and with it Kagome's scent. Inuyasha began to scan the ground looking for her. He quickly jumped to another tree and picked up her scent, this time stronger. There, under a tree by the corner of the school, sat Kagome with her three friends eating their lunches.

"There she is," said Inuyasha as he moved with lightning speed to another tree right behind in front of them. "I need to get her attention."

Inuyasha looked around and finally found several small twigs on the tree branches. He picked one up and carefully, so not to hit any of the other girls tossed it at Kagome. The small twig hit Kagome in the forehead. She quickly put her hand to her forehead and rubbed the spot where the twig had hit.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Eri.

"Nothing, probably just a bug," said Kagome. "It is spring after all."

"A bug, huh," said Inuyasha a little annoyed. "Fine, I'll hit you harder this time."

Once again he tossed a small twig at her, hitting her again in the forehead.

"Ouch," said Kagome.

"That must have been a bit one," said Ayume.

"Yeah," said Eri.

Kagome looked around but didn't see Inuyasha sitting in the tree before her. Inuyasha found a larger twig and tossed it at her. This time the twig landed in her lap. Kagome looked up and this time saw a pair of golden eyes looking at her. Her heart suddenly began to beat quicker for she knew it was Inuyasha. He pointed to the corner of the school and waited for her to respond. Carefully, she nodded.

"I'll be right back you guys," said Kagome as she stood up. "I need to do something."

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Ayume.

"It's nothing, but I need to see someone real quick," Kagome said.

"Is it that guy your seeing?" asked Eri. "We wanna meet him."

"Now's not a good time," said Kagome.

"Bring him to the Halloween party," Yuka said. "Remember the one you're having on Sunday?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome said as she walked towards the wall. "I'll ask him about it."

"Okay," they said together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome trying not to yell at him.

"I just wanted to see why you weren't back yet," Inuyasha said holding her lunch.

"What is that?" asked Kagome.

"Your mother asked me to bring this to you," said Inuyasha holding out her lunch to her. "So this is a school. I don't think they're this big back home."

"No they're not that big," Kagome said taking her lunch from him.

"Are those girls your friends?" asked Inuyasha looking over her shoulder.

"Yes," said Kagome.

"Who's this guy you're seeing?" he asked.

"He's you," she said. "Thank you for bringing me my lunch, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at the young lady before him. He liked her very much. "Your welcome," he said. "What have you told them about me?"

"Not a lot," she said. "They only know that you're a guy that I hang out. They don't know your name or where you're from."

"What's Halloween?"

"It's a day when everyone dressed up in costumes and scare each other."

"Sounds interesting."

"Do you want to come?"

"I can't, Kagome. It's not a new moon."

"Yes it is and you'll be in your human form so we won't have to worry about anyone finding out you're a demon."

Inuyasha looked at her with gentle eyes. "Do you want me to come?"

"It would get them to leave me alone about you."

"What should I wear?"

"What you have on. Would it be okay with you if I asked Kaede if I could borrow a priestess outfit?"

"It's okay with me."

"Okay. So I'll come and get you that morning. No one will be around until mid-afternoon."

"I better get back before someone like Naraku attacks. When are you coming back?"

"Tonight after dinner."

"Bye, Kagome."

"Good bye, Inuyasha."

And with that, Inuyasha disappeared from sight on his way back to the temple. Kagome sighed as she went back to her friends with her lunch.

"What's that, Kagome?" asked Ayume.

"It's my lunch," said Kagome as she sat down.

"Did your guy bring it?" asked Eri.

"Yes," Kagome said opening her lunch.

"What's his name?" asked Yuka. "Please tell us."

Kagome thought for a moment and finally said, "Oni. Oni Tsugashi."

"Ooh sounds cute," said Eri. "Is he coming to the Halloween party?"

"Yes, he agreed," said Kagome.

"We finally get to meet this controlling boyfriend of yours," said Yuka. "Is he going to dress up? Or is he coming in his street cloths?"

"He's going to dress up," lied Kagome. "As dressed up as he can get. What is everyone going to be?"

"Teacher," said Yuka.

"Dancer," said Eri.

"Angel," said Ayume. "What are you going to be, Kagome?"

"It's a surprise," said Kagome as she began to eat her lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

October thirty-first came quickly as Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others continued to search for the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel. They were just coming back from a long battle when they met up with Kaede at the edge of the forest.

"Kaede," said Kagome. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kaede said with a smile. "Are you going back today, Kagome?"

"Yes, I am," Kagome said as they continued walking towards the village.

"I have that outfit that you wanted, Kagome," said Kaede.

"Thank you, Kaede," said Kagome.

"Your welcome, Kagome," Kaede said. "You can keep it."

"Thank you," said Kagome.

"What outfit are you two talking about?" asked Sango.

"Oh, I asked Kaede if she could find me a priestess uniform for me to wear back home for Halloween," explained Kagome. "Halloween is a holiday that we celebrate in my time and you dress up in costumes as different people or things and go collect candy and scare each other."

"That sounds like fun," said Shippo. "Wish we could go with you."

"Maybe you can," said Kaede. "Have you ever tried to go through the well together?"

"No," said Miroku.

"When Kagome goes home, hold hands and jump into the well together," said Kaede. "I would like to know if this works."

"That's a good idea, Kaede," said Shippo as they entered her hut.

"Here you are, Kagome," Kaede said handing her the priestess uniform.

"Thank you so much, Kaede," Kagome said. "We better be going. I still have to decorate the house and get everything ready."

"Do we need to bring anything?" asked Sango, dressed in her pink and red kimono and green apron instead of her black and red slayer suit.

"You can bring Kirara, Sango," said Kagome. "We don't want her to be lonely without us. I'm sure Buyo would love to have her company."

"Meow," said Kirara.

"We better get going," said Inuyasha. "I want some more of your mom's cooking."

"Okay," said Kagome. "Bye, Kaede. See you in a couple days."

"Be careful," Kaede said as they left the hut. "May your journey be safe."

Once they got to the well, they all gathered around in a circle and looked inside. The circle started with Kagome, to her right was Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Well here goes nothing," said Kagome as they all climbed onto the edge of the well. "Kirara can ride in my pack so we don't have to worry about her." Kagome opened her pack and Kirara jumped right in and laid down on the priestess uniform. "This should be interesting," she added slipping her pack on.

"We better hold hands or else we'll end up separating," said Miroku.

Everyone joined hands and took a deep breath. "Ok, on the count of three," said Kagome. "One. Two. Three."

As Kagome said three, they all jumped into the well. To their surprise they kept falling and falling until a soft blue light appeared beneath them. Once they passed through the light, they landed at the bottom of the well and were plunged into darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Sango.

"I'm fine," said Kagome. "I landed on my stomach so Kirara should be fine."

"Did we go through?" asked Miroku.

"I'll check," said Inuyasha jumping up and out of the well. "Yeah we're here. I can smell Kagome's mom's cooking."

"Help us out, Inuyasha," said Shippo.

"Keep your pants on I'm coming," Inuyasha said reaching into the well.

"You first, Kagome," said Miroku.

Once everyone was out of the well, Kagome let Kirara out of her backpack. "That was definitely different," said Sango as she took Kirara.

"So where exactly are we?" asked Miroku looking around the little building.

"We're five hundred years in the future," said Kagome as she opened the doors.

Everyone filed out of the well building and looked around. "Wow," said Shippo. "Where's the forest?"

"It was cut down a long time ago," said Kagome. "This is now called Tokyo and this is my Grandfather's temple. We're on the tallest hill in Tokyo."

"What is all of that below?" asked Sango. "Those tall pillars coming out of the ground."

"Those are called buildings," Kagome said, "and those" –she pointed to a passing car- "is what's called a car. You travel in them."

"Do we have to travel in them?" asked Shippo jumping into Kagome's arms. "They look mean."

"No and they're harmless just don't get in front of one that's moving," said Kagome. "Come on let's go inside so you can meet everyone."

"Who all lives here, Kagome?" asked Sango as they walked towards the house.

"Me, my brother, Souta, mom, and Grandfather," said Kagome.

They were halfway to the house when Shippo saw the Sacred Tree. "It's the Sacred Tree," he said jumping from Kagome's arms.

"It's still alive," said Sango as they moved towards it.

"Yeah," said Kagome. "It's a big part of the temple. It has been watching over the land for a long time."

"Kagome," came a voice from behind them.

They turn around and see a young boy of eight standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at them. "Souta," said Kagome. "Come meet some of my other friends."

Souta hurries over to them cautiously and stands beside Inuyasha. "Hi," he said.

"Guys, this is my brother, Souta," introduced Kagome. "Souta, this is Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo. They're from the Feudal Era just like Inuyasha."

"Cool," said Souta. "It's nice to meet all of you. You're in time, mom's just making lunch."

"Good cause I'm hungry," said Kagome as they followed Souta into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, mom," said Souta as they entered the house. "Kagome's home and she brought some friends."

"Does your mother know about Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as they took off their shoes.

"Yeah, everyone who lives in this house about him," said Kagome. "But they're the only one's."

"So none of your other friends know about him," said Sango.

"No," Kagome. "I talk about him but I don't describe him or use his name when he comes up in conversation."

"Hello, Kagome," said Kagome's mother as they entered the kitchen. "I see you have friends with you. Hello, Inuyasha."

"Hello," said Inuyasha.

"Mom, this is Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo," introduced Kagome. "Where's Grandpa?"

"He's outside doing his prayers," said mom. "Souta, will you go get him for lunch please?"

"Yes, mom," Souta said hurrying out of the room.

"Please have a seat," mom said returning to her cooking.

"Your grandfather's a priest, Kagome," said Miroku. "Are you going to become a priestess and take over this temple when he passes?"

"I don't know," Kagome said sitting down.

"Ah, Kagome, your home," said her grandfather. "You brought visitors too."

"This is Grandpa," said Kagome. "Grandpa, this is Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku."

Grandpa looked at Miroku for a few moments before saying, "You're a monk."

"Yes, sir, I am," said Miroku with a smile. "Kagome just told us that you're a priest."

"Yes I am," said Grandpa. "So you're all from the Feudal Era, just like Inuyasha. Interesting. I suppose you all know the story about the Shikon jewel, then."

"Yes," said Miroku. "But I'm sure know a different version than we do."

"Maybe," said Grandpa as he began to tell the story.

"Here we go," said Kagome lying her head on the table.

"Lunch is ready," said mom as she handed out plates to each person. "So what does Kirara eat, Sango?"

"Anything," Sango said petting Kirara. "Usually the same thing we eat."

"I have some shrimp tails you might like," said mom setting a bowl full of shrimp tails on the floor beside Sango and Kagome.

Kirara jumped down from Sango's lap and began to eat the tails. "Meow," she said with a cat smile.

"Meow," came a low voice.

"Buyo's awake," said Souta as a fat yellow and white cat came into the room. "I hope you have more shrimp tails, mom."

"Here, Buyo," said mom as she put down another bowl of shrimp tails.

Buyo looked at the tails and then at Kirara, who watched him intently as well, before returning his attention back to his own bowl. "One problem solved," said Souta. "So, Shippo, what kind of demon are you? I know Inuyasha's a dog demon."

"I'm a fox demon," said Shippo. "And Kirara's a cat demon."

"Wow, really, how cool," said Souta. "So do you guys fight lots of evil demons?"

"Oh yeah lots," said Shippo. "It's very dangerous."

"Not like you do any fighting," said Inuyasha calmly.

"I do my fair share," said Shippo. "Kagome, make him leave me alone."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome in a threatening tone.

"All right, all right," said Inuyasha.

"So, Sango," said Souta. "What do you do? You carry around that big thing."

"I'm a demon slayer," said Sango. "I kill any demons that threaten to harm humans."

"Cool," Souta said. "Have you ever tried to kill Shippo?"

"He's too young to be of any danger," said Miroku.

"How old are you?" asked Souta.

"I'm eight," Shippo said. "How old are you?"

"I'm also eight," Souta said with a smile.

"Souta, are you done eating?" asked mom.

"Yes," said Souta.

"Why don't you go start decorating," suggested mom.

"Okay," Souta said standing up. "Wanna help, Shippo?"

"Can I, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Sure," said Kagome. "Just be careful."

"Yea," said Souta and Shippo as they hurried out of the room.

"Gee, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "You sound like his mother."

"Well he has no one else, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I take care of him most of the time, so I'm pretty much like a mother or a big sister to him."

"She's right, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "We're his family since the Thunder Brothers killed his parents."

"Yeah, your right," said Inuyasha. "Well I'm gonna go help them. They may need someone tall."

As Inuyasha left, Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku. "That was weird," she said. "He's never worried about things like that before."

"I know what you mean," said Miroku. "Ever since we met Shiori, he's been very different."

"Everyone has something hidden from the world that accidentally gets seen from time to time and this is one of Inuyasha's," said Kagome setting her chopsticks. "Shall we go help them?"

"Okay," said Sango.

"I'm going to visit with your grandfather for a little while," said Miroku. "We have so much in common."

"It's nice to hear that come from someone," said Grandpa.

"Don't pervert him," warned Kagome as she and Sango left the kitchen. "Have fun, Kirara. Be nice to her, Buyo."

"Meow," they both said contently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once both of the girls were out of the room, Sango pulled Kagome to the side to talk to her.

"Can I talk to you real quick, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"What is it, Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Do you have any clothes that might fit me?" Sango asked. "I want to try and blend in until it's time to change."

"Of course," Kagome said. "Follow me."

Sango and Kagome quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house and went straight to Kagome's room.

"Wow, what a beautiful room," said Sango as they entered the bedroom.

"Thanks," said Kagome as she dug through her drawers. "Let's see. I've got skirts, shorts, and pants. We'll go with pants since it's cold outside."

Kagome pulled out a pair of tight, low riding, dark blue jeans and handed them to Sango. The next thing she pulled out was a red spaghetti tank top.

"My, what interesting cloths," said Sango with a smile.

"I've been wondering this for a while, but how do women in the Feudal Era support their chests?" asked Kagome.

"We don't," said Sango. "I hope I understood you."

"Okay," said Kagome. "I'm going to do a total make over on you."

"If it helps me fit in," Sango said.

"It will," Kagome said diving into her dresser again.

It took Kagome only a few minutes to find everything that Sango needed to wear in order to fit in in Tokyo. Sango quickly stripped off her fighting suit and began to get dressed. When it came to a few pieces of clothing, Kagome had to help her, but other than that everything went fine.

Once Kagome was done giving Sango a make over, Sango looked completely different. She was dressed in low riding dark blue jeans, a red spaghetti tank top, with a black over shirt, and dark blue tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails that flowed over her shoulders and she wore a black choker.

"Wow, Kagome," said Sango in aw. "I don't look the same at all."

"I can't wait to see what the guys think," said Kagome as she changed into a pair of low riding, light blue jeans, a pink spaghetti tank top, a pink sweater, and dark blue tennis shoes. "This feels much better than my school uniform."

"Why don't you wear something like this more often?" asked Sango.

"Because most of the time I've just gotten out of school when I go to the Feudal Era," said Kagome as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "Shall we go see what the guys think?"

"Okay," said Sango nervously as they went downstairs.

"I wonder where Kagome and Sango went," said Shippo as he taped up the end of a streamer.

"Their right there," said Souta pointing to the two young ladies that just walked into the room. "Well at least one of them is Kagome."

"Kagome," said Shippo, jumping out of Inuyasha's hands. "You changed your cloths."

"Yeah, I needed to if I was going to help decorate," said Kagome.

"Is that you, Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Sango shyly.

"I barely recognized you," Inuyasha said. "You both look pretty."

"Very pretty," said Shippo.

"There you are, Kagome," said mom. "Can I get you two to go to the store for me?"

"Sure, mom," said Kagome taking the shopping list from her mother. "We'll be back in about an hour. Come on, Sango."

"Alright," Sango said as they left. "What's a store?"

"It's a place where you can buy food," said Kagome as they started down the stairs. "Look it's Miroku."

"Hello ladies," said Miroku walking up to them. "Is that you, Sango?"

"Yes," said Sango as he cheeks flushed.

"You look beautiful," Miroku said stunned.

"Thank you," said Sango.

"Where are you two going?" asked Miroku.

"The store," said Kagome. "We'll be back in a little while. Wanna come."

"Do you have any cloths that would fit me?" Miroku asked.

"I think mom's still got some of dad's old cloths packed away somewhere," said Kagome as they went inside. "Mom."

"Yes, dear," said mom.

"Do you still have some of dad's old cloths?" asked Kagome.

"Yes they're in my closet in the back," she said. "Do you need them?"

"Yeah, we're taking Miroku with us," Kagome said.

"Take what you need," mom said.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran upstairs and began to dress the monk like a normal person in modern day Tokyo. Once they were done, they set off for the store.

"What an exciting place to live," said Miroku as they walked down the street.

"I guess you could say that," said Kagome. "There's the store."

"So you can buy food in this store," said Miroku. "Is it eatable?"

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Hey, Kagome," called a masculine voice from behind them.

They stopped and turned around. There jogging towards them was Hojo, Kagome's crush from school.

"Hi, Hojo," said Kagome once he reached them.

"Hello," Hojo said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said. "How are you?"

"Great," said Hojo. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is my cousin, Sango," said Kagome, "and her boyfriend, Miroku. Guys, this is Hojo. He's one of my classmates."

"It's nice to meet you," said Hojo.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Sango.

"Hello," Miroku said.

"Where are you guys from?" asked Hojo.

"The country," said Kagome. "They're visiting for a couple days."

"Wow," Hojo said. "I hope you enjoy Tokyo. There's lots to see and do here."

"Thank you, we'll take your advice," said Sango.

"So are you here shopping too?" asked Kagome.

"No," said Hojo. "I'm heading to the park to play football."

"Wow well I hope you have fun," said Kagome.

"I'll see you later then," Hojo said walking away. "Nice meeting you two."

"Bye, Hojo," Kagome said.

"Interesting fellow," said Miroku as they entered the store.

"He's so nice," said Kagome pulling out her mother's shopping list. "Wow, mom needs a lot of things. I hope she gave me enough money."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once they were done shopping, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku headed home. On the way, several guys whistled at Kagome and Sango as they walked by. This annoyed Miroku.

"Don't you guys have any decent morals in you," said Miroku. "These are women not objects."

"And this coming from him," said Sango.

"I know," said Kagome. "Come on, let's hurry and get home."

"Come on, monk," said Sango as the guys disappeared down the street.

"What got into you, Miroku?" asked Kagome. "I've never seen you so protective before."

"It bugs me when men treat a woman with disrespect," said Miroku noticing the glares from the ladies. "I have the deepest respect for women."

"Is that why you ask every women you come across to have your children?" asked Sango as they started up the stairs to the temple.

"When was the last time you saw me do that?" asked Miroku.

Sango and Kagome thought for a moment before shaking their heads. "It has been quite a long time," said Kagome. "Maybe he's changed, Sango."

"Maybe," said Sango as they climbed the last step.

"There you guys are," said Inuyasha running over to them. "What took you so long?"

"It's kind of hard to walk fast with arms full of groceries," said Kagome.

"Here, let me take that," said Inuyasha taking the bags from Kagome and Sango. "So what all did you guys buy?"

"Keep your nose out of there," said Kagome as they entered the house. "We're home."

"Good," said mom. "Now I can start making all of the snacks for your party."

"Are there any more decorations to put up?" asked Kagome.

"No," said Souta. "We got them all done while you three were gone."

"Well that frees up our day until about six tonight," Kagome said. "How about we go to the park and hang out?"

"What's the park?" asked Shippo.

"The parks a place you go to to hang out and play around," said Souta. "Sounds like fun. But I think Inuyasha and Shippo might stand out a bit."

"Inuyasha yes. Shippo no," said Kagome. "We'll just say that Shippo wanted to get all dressed up early."

"What about me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Come with me," Souta said grabbing Inuyasha's wrist.

"I hope Souta knows what he's doing," said Miroku.

"So do I," said Kagome.

After about fifteen minutes, Souta and Inuyasha finally came back downstairs. Inuyasha was dressed in a pair of loose dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, dark brown jacket, and a pair of black tennis shoes. His long flowing white hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Tada," said Souta.

"Wow, way to go, Souta," said Kagome.

"He almost looks human," said Miroku.

"We can just say he wanted to look different since it was Halloween," said Souta.

"Good idea," said Shippo. "Can we go to the park now?"

"Okay," Kagome said.

"Where's Kirara?" asked Sango.

"She's right here," mom said carrying the little cat demon. "She's such a sweet thing."

"Thank you for watching her," Sango said as she took Kirara.

"Actually, her and Buyo were getting along quite well," said mom with a sweet smile.

"Mom, we're going to the park," said Kagome. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, you guys have fun," said mom as she retreated back to the kitchen.

As they stepped outside, Kagome scooped Shippo into her arms and they were off. All the things that were in this era amazed Shippo. Once they arrived at the park, Shippo and Souta went and began to play in the sand while the others sat on the grass under a large tree.

"So many people," said Sango, "living in such a large place."

"How do you find your way around, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"We learn," said Kagome. "Plus we have maps to help us when we do get lost."

"Get lost you freaks," yelled someone in front of them.

"Leave him alone," yelled a little girl.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome as they looked over at the sandbox where Shippo and Souta were playing.

Four older boys were walking out of the sandbox carrying Shippo and Souta while two others picked on a little girl. The little girl was crying and holding her shoulder as the boys kicked sand onto her.

"Put us down," said Souta as Kagome and them jumped up. "Kagome! Help!"

"Hey you put my brother down right now," yelled Kagome as she ran over to them. "I said drop them!"

"Get bent, granny," said one of the boys. "This is our sandbox."

"Granny?" said Miroku. "Kagome doesn't look that old."

"That was an insult," said Sango.

"Oh okay," said Miroku.

"It is not your sandbox," Kagome said grabbing the two boys that were picking on the little girl. "Are you okay?"

"They hit me," cried the little girl as Kagome dropped them on the grass.

"That's it," Inuyasha said walking over to the four boys that were carrying Souta and Shippo. "Drop them right now."

"Yeah right," said another boy. "Like we're going to take orders from a dog faced freak like you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What did you say?!" roared Inuyasha.

The four boys glanced back at the enraged half-demon and stopped dead in their tracks. They carefully put down the two boys and then ran for their lives quickly disappearing around the corner of the bathrooms.

"Good job, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Are you okay, Souta?" asked Kagome as she went to her brother and Shippo.

"I'm okay," Souta said. "Are you okay, Shippo?"

"I'm fine, but I don't like them," said Shippo. "They're just as mean as some of the demons I've ran into."

"Well, bullies are our demons," said Souta. "So I know what you mean."

"Do you two want to go home?" Kagome asked.

"No way," Souta said. "If we did that then that would mean they won."

"Yeah, Kagome," Shippo said. "We don't want them to think they've won when they haven't."

"All right," said Kagome standing up. "You two have fun and be careful."

As Kagome sat back down on the grass, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. She was use to him doing this, when he wanted to be close to someone. She leaned against him as they sat there watching the children play.

It was about five when they made their way back to the house. As they entered the house, Kagome and Souta's mother came out of the kitchen with a camera in her hand.

"Welcome back," mom said.

"Hi, mom," Kagome said. "What's with the camera?"

"Thought we might like to get a picture of everyone," said mom.

"Okay," said Kagome. "How about we go outside and sit on the stairs leading to the house?"

"Okay," mom said as they all filed back outside.

"What's a photo?" asked Sango.

"Do you know what a picture is?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," Sango said.

"A photo's another name for a picture," Kagome said.

"Oh okay," said Sango.

"Can you three sit on the top step?" mom asked Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Sure," Sango said as she sat between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kagome, sit in front of Inuyasha and you two sit beside her," mom said to Souta and Shippo. Kirara stood by mom's foot and meowed at her. "I almost for got you. Go ahead and join them. You too, Buyo."

Kirara sat in Sango's lap while Shippo and Souta held Buyo. As they got ready for mom to take the picture, Grandpa came outside.

"You wanna join us, Grandpa?" asked Souta.

"No thank you," Grandpa said as he walked behind mom.

"Okay," mom said. "Say cheese."

"Cheese," everyone said as she took the photo.

This went on for a couple minutes. Kagome's mother took a picture of her with everyone and then did couples and different group shots. Soon the sun was about to set.

"Look the suns going down," said Souta.

"Inuyasha's going to become a full blooded human in a couple minutes," said Miroku.

"More photos," mom said hurrying inside for more film.

"Her and photos," said Kagome.

"So you become human at night," said Grandpa. "Interesting."

"Actually, it's only on a new moon," said Miroku. "Which is tonight."

"So it is," said Grandpa looking into the sky.

"Here we go," said Inuyasha as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains.

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to glow. His white hair went to black in the blink of an eye and his eyes darkened into an onyx black color. His razor sharp claws shortened into normal human fingernails and his dog ears disappeared leaving him with human ears. Once he stopped glowing, he looked like a normal human being.

"Wow," said Souta. "That's so cool. When are you going to turn back into a demon?"

"When the sun rises," Inuyasha said.

"Let's go inside and get ready for the party," said Kagome. "Everyone should be here soon."

As they entered the house, Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen with her camera. "Oh my," she said. "You look just as cute when you're a human as you do when you're a demon."

"We're going to go get ready," Kagome said.

"Everything set up for the party," mom said as they all hurried upstairs.

"Thanks, mom," said Kagome. "You guys will change in Souta's room while Sango and I go change in my room. The door will be locked too."

"We'll meet you down stairs," said Souta as Kagome closed her door.

"Let's hurry," Kagome said locking the door. "I don't trust Miroku."

"Maybe he has changed," suggested Sango as the girls quickly undressed.

"Maybe," said Kagome. "But I don't think we should take any chances."

"I agree," Sango said.


End file.
